


Time

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: “I’ve given you trouble for these 6 months… I’m so sorry…”





	

JUMP just ended their practise today. They are sitting on the floor while resting. Everybody looks tired and half of them start leaning their back on the floor. After an hour, 7 are getting ready to go home.

“Are you not going home?” ask Yuri to Yuya who still resting. Yuya opened his eyes. He sits while stretching his body. He looked around. Yuto, Keito and Ryosuke are ready to steps out from the practice room. Daiki who want to join 7 also had packing his things.

“Maybe few minutes more…” said Yuya after Kota, Hikaru and Kei didn’t show any signs to go home. He leaning his back on the floor again. Daiki turn his face facing Yuri.

“Wait!” said Daiki while hurriedly packing up his things. Yuri nodded. Few minutes later, Daiki joined 7. “Yosh… We go first…” said Daiki while pushing the door.

“See all of you next two days…” said Kei while waving his hand in the air with eyes closed.

“Dai-chan, tomorrow BEST will starts with the recording…” remind Hikaru.

“Hait… Hait…” said Daiki. 7 are waving to the rest of BEST member even all of them still leaning on the floor.

Suddenly Yuya phone was ringing. All of them shocked. Yuya hurriedly standing and take the phone in his bag. It is a reminder. Yuya read it and then he smiles. He put back the phone in his bag.

“His smiling…” said Hikaru while looking at Yuya. Then he looked at his watch.

“Oh! I almost forgot about this! Kota, I should be at home before 5…” said Hikaru while taking his shirt that he hangs at the chair. Kota nodded. Kei is also getting ready to leave the room. That day, Kota had promise to give a ride to BEST but Daiki and Yuya are refused. Daiki want to hang out with 7 while Yuya said he just wants to drive by himself. Then, all of them are walking out from the practice room.

“You got a date, huh?” Kota whispered at Yuya. Yuya nodded unconsciously. Suddenly he realized something and immediately looking at Kota.

“How did you know…?” asked Yuya curious.

“Random… You are not smiling like that if the message just now is from your mama…” said Kota while laughing. Yuya smiles widely.

“It’s not a date… We just want to hang out together…” said Yuya slowly. Hikaru and Kei who are walking at the front are busying chatting about the best gift for mother since today is Hikaru’s mother birthday. Looks like Kei had gives some critics on what Hikaru bought for his mother.

“It’s my mom! I know her best…” said Hikaru, defending his choice but Kei didn’t accept it. He still critics which ended up Hikaru running from him. Kei start run followed Hikaru, as he wants to tease Hikaru. Kota and Yuya looking Hikaru keeps running from Kei even Kei had said that he would stop critics about the gift.

“We are just friend… I never take it seriously…” said Yuya suddenly.

“I never see that… You sure waiting for today date since you looks quite smart with that black shirt unlike usual…” said Kota while looking at Yuya appearance. Yuya smile bitterly.

“You are exaggerating…” said Yuya. Kota is laughing looking at Yuya, who suddenly blushing.

On the other hand, Yuya feels really nervous since it is just like what Kota said to him. He is waiting this day. He had planned this day about six months ago.

Kioko. Her name is Kioko. Kioko was his childhood friend. He moved from Osaka during high school days and that was the last time he meet Kioko. But, during his family visit to his Aunt house at Osaka, 5 years ago, he meets Kioko incidently. He got a chance to talk with her since his parent also wants to visit Kioko’s parent. At that time, he believes that Kioko already got someone in her heart. But he was wrong since his Nee-chan said Kioko still kept their picture when she talks with Kioko at Kioko bedroom. After that, again both of them are loss communication.

Long short story, on the day Yuya became a guest at Music Bit/FM, he had bumped on one lady while crossing the road. And that lady is Kioko. Yuya was shocked as he managed to meet her after such a long time.

Since he got opportunity to become a DJ at Music Bit/FM, he also get chance to meet Kioko every week. During that time, Kioko was working as a part time at a café, not far from radio station. Starting from that day, Yuya always spend an hour after his work every week. But he only can meet her for about a month, since she is needs to continue her studies for the next 6months. Both Yuya and Kioko agree to meet again at one café at the beach after six months. So today is the day where Yuya and Kioko should meet.

“I wish you the best for today…. You may be the first member who gets married…” said Kota, teasing Yuya. Yuya slapped hard on Kota shoulder.

“Stop it Kota! You make me nervous…” said Yuya harshly. Kota hugs Yuya shoulder while walking to the basement. Yuya looked at his watch.

“Alright... I need to make a move… I got an hour to go to her now…” said Yuya to Kota while running to his car. Kota is nodded. Hikaru and Kei suddenly stop walking and looked at Kota.

“Why is he running?” asked Kei.

“He needs to go to somewhere immediately…” said Kota while walk surpassed them. Kei looks curiously at Hikaru who lifted his shoulder. Then both of them continue walking followed Kota who is far a head from them.

~~

Yuya had arrived at the cafe as promised. He looked at his watched.

“Just 20 minutes more…” said Yuya exhaustedly while steps in a shop. He wants to buy something to Kioko. It is not something expensive, he just want to buy a unique mug for her, which she can use it. His eye catches sight of a light-green mug at limited edition section.

“Eh... is this a beehive..?” asked Yuya to himself. He decides to give that mug to Kioko. After that, he chooses a box to put the mug. After making the payment, he walks to café and wait her at the bench in front of the café. He takes a glance in front of him; the sea.

“Yuya?” said someone suddenly. He raised his head to look at that person.

“Kioko…” said Yuya while smiling. He looks at her appearance. Kioko was expectedly suited with that light blue-blouse with black palazzo.

“You look different with that shirt…” said Kioko to Yuya sincerely. “I almost not noticed you just now...”

“I’m always like this… you are the one who always think nonsense about me…” said Yuya arrogantly. Kioko is smirking.

“No, I’m not going to believe you… before this, you just wearing your love hoodie-shirt like a yankee…” said Kioko straight forward.

“There you are… You never changed huh?” said Yuya after a while. Kioko is laughing. Then both of them walked into the cafe. They choose the table at the outside café.

“This is me… I’m still the Kioko from Osaka…” said Kioko which managed to make Yuya burst into laughter. “By the way, I’m not joking, that’s look good on you…” said Kioko.

“Same with you… You still keep this blouse, huh?” asked Yuya while looking at Kioko blouse. Kioko is smiles.

“You still remember this blouse?” asked Kioko. Yuya nodded.

“It’s from my nee-chan, right? I make her choose it since I’m too tired waiting her to choose it by herself… she just standing for few hours and yet she didn’t’ make any decision even the sales girls had showed many design to her… at the end I choose the nearest blouse from where I stands and my nee-chan just agree with me…” told Yuya. Kioko nodded.

“Now I understand why your sister said that to me… She said that I must wait few years to be able wearing this blouse… I thought I’m not suit with this blouse but it is just this blouse are for 25 year olds and above…” said Kioko while laughing.  They exchanged many stories until their order arrived.

“You never disappointed me when it is about the foods…” said Kioko while continuing eats.

“You can leave it to me if it is about food…” said Yuya. Kioko who is obsessing with western food starts asking questions to Yuya. They continue their conversation until they are done eating. Suddenly it becomes a quite serious conversation after Kioko decides to tell her true feelings.

“I had thinking about what you asked me 6 months ago…” said Kioko with heavy sighs. Yuya is looking at her.

“I think I’m not ready with it… it is not like I had revenge on you, or hate you… I never being mad at you since your family decide to move from Osaka… I understand the reason why you want to break up before because I also think that it is difficult to maintain the long relationship…” said Kioko while looking at her plate. She feels guilty.

“I’m really happy that I able to meet you, today… Even you had become a big star, you still want to meet me…” said Kioko while smiling. Yuya smiles when Kioko mentions the word ‘big star’.

“I’m not that big star…” said Yuya slowly. Kioko looks like she wants to say something. She raised his head and looked at Yuya.

“I just finished my studies and looking for the job… Frankly speaking, I can’t handle too many things at the same time... I just afraid if I’m agreed to going back to you, I can’t feel happy like this anymore… I feel comfortable whenever we hang out like this… I’m sorry…” said Kioko sad.

“Something that you must know is you are the only one who gets the spot in my heart since then… for now on, I just can treat you like my friends…” Kioko can’t finish her words since Yuya stopped her. He is fixing his posture.

“I’m happy hearing that, at least I know that I’m the only one get the spot in your heart…” said Yuya while taking out the gift. Kioko blushing when heard what Yuya said.

“This is for you…” said Yuya while handing out the gift. Kioko is hesitantly to receive the gift.

“But I… just now…’ Kioko stutters in her words. Yuya shook his head. “I want to remember this day…” said Yuya while standing and pull her hand to hold the gift. He looks deep in her eyes. Kioko feels touched. She nodded.

“Can I open this gift, now?” asked Kioko. Yuya is laughing while nodding.

“I missed to watch your excited face…” said Yuya, waiting for Kioko reaction.

“It’s a mug with err what shape is this? But it was soo unique!”said Kioko excitedly. Yuya smiles widely. “Where do you get this? Wait, I know this shape but, what we called it… err..” Kioko is trying hard to remember the shape while looking at Yuya, asking for the help. Yuya just ignored it.

“Never mind… Now, please sign at this mug…” said Kioko suddenly. Yuya startled.

“Eh… Why should I?” asked Yuya trying to avoid it. Kioko shook her head.

“No, you must! I want to remember this day too… but you must sign with this… Wait, I think I bring it with me today…” said Kioko while looking something in her handbag. After few minutes, she found what she looking for. It is a big gel pen with purple colour.

“Your color is purple right, so please sign with this pen…” said Kioko while placing the pen in front of Yuya.

“No, I can’t… My signs is quite expensive you know…” said Yuya as he feel embarrassed when suddenly his ex asking his sign.

“Yes, you must… I want to show this to my housemates later, that I managed to meet a big star today…” urged Kioko, not giving up.

“You sure not changed a bit… still with that stubborn attitude…” said Yuya while taking the pen. “You need to change your attitude, you know… if not people might run from you… ” advice Yuya.

“But I have you who still waiting for me…” said Kioko leisurely which makes Yuya smile widely. Kioko is laughing looking at Yuya reaction. “You are like a child…!” said Kioko.

“Here… it is special, I just sign like this at your mug…” said Yuya to Kioko. Kioko takes the mug. She feels amused. “I am serious…” said Yuya. Kioko wrapped back the mug.

Both of them then decided to walk at the beach. They hold their shoes while walking at the water’s edge. Yuya laughing when the water reached his legs while Kioko palazzo has wet up to her knee. Then the two decided to sit under a shady tree.

“Somehow I can predict what you would say just now…” Yuya was thinking something. Kioko raised her head.

“Without we noticed, everything had changed actually… including ourselves too…” Yuya take a deep breath. Kioko looking at Yuya, waiting him finished his words.

“I just realized that everybody had something that they want to achieve… like what you know, I managed to be at this level with the help so many peoples and every day, we keeps move forward to achieve something bigger…” Yuya was thinking the right words.

“And it same goes to you… You must have something that you want to achieve too, but without thinking about that, I even asked you that request… which I didn’t realize the decision you will make will affect your dreams…” Yuya is looking at Kioko. Kioko heart was beating soundly.

“I feel like I’m quite selfish back then when suddenly asked you to go out with me…” Yuya is rubbing his head slowly. “I’m sorry for my selfish request…” said Yuya to Kioko. Kioko didn’t know how to react when suddenly Yuya say sorry to her, which make Kioko unable to control her feeling.

“I’ve given you trouble for these 6 months… I’m so sorry…” said Yuya with soft voice. After the last words from Yuya, suddenly Kioko burst into tears. Yuya is laughing looking at Kioko while he handing out his handkerchief to Kioko. Then, he tapping Kioko hesd gently.

“You love to make me cried, do you…?” asked Kioko in crying. Yuya shook his head.

“That’s what I feel… I’m not joking…” said Yuya sincerely. Kioko starts crying again. This time, Yuya feel panic since Kioko didn’t give any sign to stop crying.

“Are you okay? They will think that I reject you, you know…” said Yuya trying to calm Kioko even at that time, there are only the two of them at the beach. Suddenly Kioko is laughing when Yuya looks panic.

“I never see this side of you…” said Kioko while wiping her tears. Then, she continued her words.

“You are not at fault, Yuya… Like what you said just now, everything had changed… Sometimes we need to abandon something to reach something benefits to us… it’s a crucial decision since it is for the sake of our future…” said Kioko.

"From now on, let’s do our best on whatever we do… we never know what’s going to happen in future…” said Yuya. “Who knows maybe we can get together one day…”

Kioko smiles when she heard it. “You love me that much huh?” said Kioko while looking at Yuya. Yuya smiles, not deny it. They spent almost a half an hour before decide to take the leave.

“Thanks for today…” said Kioko while entering her car. Yuya nodded.

“We still friends, right?” asked Yuya.

“We still friends...” said Kioko. “Call me whenever you went back to Osaka…”

“You also,... Just give me some noticed whenever you come here… Safe drive and take care…” said Yuya before saying goodbye. He is waving his hand. Yuya keeps looking at her car until it disappear from his sight. He smiles while walking to his car.

_…Ai wa soko ni nakute mo, egao wa soko ni atte…_

~~

“So, what happened last night?” asked Kota as soon as he arrived. Yuya who is writing something on the paper shocked. That day, it is BEST turn to record their new song.

“Why do you bother?” asked Yuya while continuing writing. Suddenly Kota moves his face closer to Yuya face until Yuya can feel Kota breath. Then, Yuya automatically move backwards.

“What are you doing?” asked Yuya weirdly. Kota shook his head.

“You get enough sleep since you didn’t have dark circles… Your eyes are shines so you must not cried last night… You put your usual perfume, so you must like the usual Yuya… so, what happened last night?” said Kota unsatisfied.

“How you can predict it based on those things….?” Yuya burst into laughter. Kota looks at him with a sharp gaze. “Huh? Unstable emotion?” asked Kota while thinking something.

“Stop it, Kota… Nothing happened…” said Yuya at last. Kota looked at him, as he wants to know more. He takes a sit beside Yuya.

“Like what I said yesterday, we are friends…” said Yuya calmly. Suddenly he remembered something.

“Looks like I’m not the first member who gets married… may be it is you…” said Yuya while pointing at Kota.

“I thought you… you...” Kota lost at his words.

“Actually, I got the feeling that she had reject me… but I didn’t blame her… deep in my heart, I want to let her achieve her dream too… I feel sorry after thinking about my selfish request before this which I didn’t realized it would affect her dreams… it is unfair as I’m the only one who can managed to reach my dream while she cannot get what she want….” explained Yuya.

 _“When did you become like this!!!”_ said Kota unbelievable while suddenly rubbing Yuya head harshly. _“Where is my childish brother? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you….”_ Kota started being silly while mumbled. Yuya who feel ticklish when Yabu suddenly hug him from the back had laughed hardly. They just stopped being silly after they realized someone looks at them curiously.

“You two looks weird...” said Hikaru.

“He starts first...” Yuya is pointing at Kota. Then he leaves Kota alone as he want to help Hikaru to set-up his bass.

“I didn’t know that you would record your bass today…” said Yuya while holding Hikaru’s bag. “They said that I can record it today if I’m ready… so, I just want to test it out… if it is unsatisfied, I will record it again next week…” said Hikaru while walking to the recording room.

When Kota wants to go to recording room, suddenly he noticed something under Yuya’s bag. It is Yuya black-notebook. Kota opened at the section where Yuya put his pencil.

“T.I.M.E..? oh... It’s time….” said Kota while reading it. “Eh… it is a song! He writing lyrics!” said Kota with big smiles. He suddenly put the notebook the book at its place immediately as at that time Yuya steps out from the recording room. Kota cannot take off his eyes from Yuya. Without Kota realize, Hikaru was staring at him.

“Are you had done something, Yuya? Kota keeps staring at you…” said Hikaru almost whispered to Yuya.

“Hmm... Maybe he just realized how _cool_ I am…” replied Yuya. Hikaru is smirking. He starts feel regrets for asking Yuya that question.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I make this story based on Time, written by Yuyan...


End file.
